


The Rosebud Child

by superocelotgirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, ROWELL Rainbow - Works, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Books, Continuation, Cuddling, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Exploring, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Long, M/M, Mild Language, Searching, SnowBaz, Some angst, chapters, information, merwolves, multi-chapter, rosebud boy, world of mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: When Professor Bunce finds a diary from Lucy in the Mage's old office at Watford, Baz, Penny and Simon are immediately curious as to who Lucy and the child mentioned in the diary could be, and why the Mage was involved with them both.Join Penny, Baz, and Simon on yet another adventure together relating to the World of Mages.Takes place a few months after the end of Carry On.Includes random drabbles of Simon and Baz as well!





	1. Cooking & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! It takes place after Carry On (only a few months after, though). There will be multiple chapters, and each will be fairly longer. This one was pretty short, but that's mainly because it was the introduction of sorts. Hope you like it!

Chapter One - Simon

The Leavers Ball was tough, I’ll admit it. I was the only one on the campus who didn't have magick; and although people acted like they didn’t care, it was fairly obvious that it bothered them that I lost my magick. I was a normal now, and I couldn’t change that. I was without magic forever, until the day I died. The only visible trace the World of Mages left on me was my red cartoon-like wings and matching tail. 

The only tie I had to the World of Mages now was Penny and Baz. I couldn’t even enter Watford without help now, as I didn’t have any magic to open the gate. I couldn’t summon my blade, I couldn’t cast spells, I couldn’t use my wand (Not that I really could in the beginning), and I had basically killed the Mage.

So yeah, the Leavers Ball sucked; and it was clear either people were sad for me, or they hated me. 

Several months after the spring of the ball, I moved in with Penny. We got a small flat in London, just for me and her. It isn’t the biggest apartment, but it’s cozy. It’s on the fourth floor, has two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. 

We are both going to the same university close to the apartment, while Baz is going to the London School of Economics, which is also fairly close to our apartment. He also practically lives in my flat, even though he has a dorm. I’m not complaining though, I really don’t mind. He was the one saying that we should live separate after 8 years, not me. 

I still have nightmares about that day. I’ve had several months to heal, and talking to my magickal psychologist in Chicago has helped. Sort of. Not really. It’s been rocky, that’s for sure. Time has always healed before though, and it will again this time. 

 

But overall, things have been pretty good.

 

So that leads to now, today, the present. A month after moving into the flat. Today is just another normal, magick-less day. I just woke up after a long, well needed, nightmare-free sleep. 

Walking out of my room in simply a shirt and my briefs and dragging my tail on the floor behind me, I see Penny at in the kitchen cooking something that smells faintly of eggs. 

Stopping beside the kitchen table, I stretch my arms out and yawn. I expand my wings, and stretch them as well. My left wing almost knocks the transparent-blue vase off of the table, making a loud noise.  
“-Sorry” I mutter before grabbing two cups out of a shelf above Penny. 

“Good morning, Simon” Penny casually says while moving the eggs around in the pan. 

“Good morning” I say before heading over to the fridge and pouring orange juice in one cup and water into the other. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” She asks as she sets two plates of eggs down onto the table and sits down. 

“Yeah, I’ve got one class today before I’m going to meet up with Baz” I mutter as I stuff my face with food. Penny nods, before eating her own food. 

We continue to eat, occasionally saying something completely random to the other person, until I finish eating. I go to my room, put on my outfit of the day, ask Penny to spell my wings and tail invisible, then leave for class.

OoO

I never thought that I’d fall in love with a boy. Not that it’s bad, I just never saw myself as gay. Or bi. Or whatever you call it. I always saw myself with a girl, kissing a girl, marrying a girl. I never really thought about being with a guy, it never came to mind. But look at me now, staring aimlessly at my boyfriend cooking, hopelessly in love, while sitting on top of the countertop beside him. 

We were talking about how our days were, specifically our classes. 

After my class today, I had met up with Baz and we had gone out for lunch. Afterwards we went to the park, where I might have accidentally tripped people with my invisible tail. And finally, after our visit to the park, we headed home. And here we were now, me perched on top of the countertop.

“-But anyways, the psychologist mentioned something interesting today” Baz says as he sprinkles some random seasoning into the pan.

Raising an eyebrow, I look him in the eyes. 

“And what might this be?” Baz leans over and gives me a small kiss on the lips, before answering. I close my eyes as Baz walks over to me, and stands between my legs. He kisses me several times, before answering.

“-Well, she asked me if you had been doing what she asked you to do, and apparently, you haven’t” My eyes immediately shot open, making me remember exactly what she had asked me to do.

“-Well” I immediately tense up, thinking of the insanely terrible idea she had proposed. Doing what she proposed was just going to make things worse, I knew it. Baz notices that I’ve tensed up, and sighs. He kisses me one more time (A much lighter kiss this time) before speaking. 

“Simon-” He starts but I cut him off.

“No. She’s being idiotic” Baz steps away and pours the food from the pan onto three plates, before setting two on the table and bringing one into Penny’s room.

There’s a long moment of silence, before Baz comes back from Penny’s room to acknowledge my comment. 

“Simon-” He starts as he sits down at the table. I sit down across from him. 

“No” 

“You can’t just avoid this, Simon. Our psychiatrist is right, you know. She’s just trying to help” Baz pokes his food before putting a fork-full into his mouth, his fangs clearly visible. 

“Baz, it’s just going to make it worse”

“Simon” 

He’s silent for a while. We stare at each other, unable to think of what to say or do. We continue to eat, the conversation linger in each of our minds. 

 

OoO

I am laying across the couch, my wings underneath me, and my head in Baz’s lap. Occasionally he’ll lean over and kiss me, on my lips and my freckles. 

We were watching Twilight (It was my choice for the movie tonight), and it just started getting dark out. 

Penny was still in her room, probably skyping Micah. Or sleeping. Or reading. I’m not too sure. (She wasn’t very clear on what she was going to do) 

The topic of the psychiatrist and what she wanted me to do was still on my mind, and I needed a distraction. So I chose the movie that would bug Baz the most, so that he’d take my mind off of things or something. 

I just needed something to take my mind off of it, even if it meant watching Twilight (Not that I disliked Twilight, I actually did like it). 

About halfway through the movie, Baz re-adjusted us. I was halfway laying on his chest, and my wings were behind us both. My tail was wrapped around his leg (which I think he secretly liked) and there was a fluffy forest-green blanket covering us. 

“This is sh*t” Baz says during one of the scenes. 

“Excuse me?! This is one of the most important scenes!” I argue.  
“Seriously, Snow? This movie is so... inaccurate!” Baz throws his hands up in frustration. 

“Well either way, I love it” 

“Even though it’s completely false in every aspect possible?”

“Yup”

“God, you’re such a tragedy, Simon” Baz grins before kissing a freckle under my jawline. He kisses several of the other freckles with his eyes closed, as if he has my entire skin memorized (Which I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, for all I know he could’ve been awake all night staring at me while plotting while I was asleep at Watford). 

He runs a hand through my hair, and my tail wraps around his leg tighter. He continues to kiss my neck, and starts to suck a little on the skin. Before this can go anywhere further, I pull away from him.

He looks up at me with a confused expression, and his eyebrows raised. I grin.

“This is one of the best scenes!” I giggle before cuddling into his side. I can practically hear Baz roll his eyes from next to me. 

He leans over me, and before I can yell at him for interrupting my movie again by kissing me, I feel a pinch on my arm. 

“Ow! Why’d you do that?” I whine as he continues to pinch me all down my arms. 

“Because your face gets all red and squinched up when I do, and -”

“Because you’re an evil vampire and you’re constantly plotting against me” I cut him off.

“Aleister Crowley, Simon. You REALLY think that I’m still plotting against you, even though we’re dating?” the corners of his eyes scrunch up as he lets out a small laugh. 

“Yes! I mean CLEARLY. You just interrupted my favorite part in the movie… that’s pure evil”

“You’re such a tragedy, Snow”

“You called me Simon before”


	2. Psychiatrists & Scones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two! The next chapter more will happen, so don't leave! I should be updating soon. Thanks for reading!

Baz's POV

I’m worried about Simon. His psychiatrist told him to visit Watford again, to ‘conquer’ his fear or some sh*t. The psychiatrist told me to go back as well, but it wouldn’t be as big of a deal for me. It would practically crush Simon. He’s fragile, and he hasn’t healed yet. Or maybe he has. That’s the problem. I don’t know. 

He doesn’t talk about what happened. Occasionally he has nightmares when I spend the night at his and Penny’s flat, but I haven’t slept over in a couple days. And it’s not like he’s just going to come up to me and say “I’m having nightmares, please help”. He’s stubborn, and would rather carry a burden himself then put it on others. 

I didn’t agree with the psychiatrists idea to go back to Watford, clearly. I told her that I thought it would just make Simon’s condition worse. He just started getting better about a month ago, and going back there would just reset his state. He lost a lot, a whole word of magick, which was now just a reminder of a life he had and destroyed. Me and Penny were really the only ones he had contact with that had magick. 

I can feel Simon moving around, so to get him to go back to bed I nuzzle my head into his neck, and kiss a few of his freckles. He moves around a little bit more, before pushing my head out of the way to nuzzle his head into my neck. I wrap my arms around him, before staring out at the window facing me. 

The stars are bright, almost as bright as the night we went up into the sky after Simon had poured his magick into me. I can barely see the sky however, due to the city buildings. I’ve always loved the city, but that one part always bothered me. The fact that you can barely see the sky from any room. Unless you have a penthouse, of course. But neither of us do. 

I’m actually surprised that Simon agreed to get an apartment in London. He always talks of having kids, living in the suburbs or maybe even the country. I don’t see him as a city person either. Having two giant dragon wings and a devil-tail probably wouldn’t be the best things to have in a city, either.

I shiver, and press closer to Simon (He’s practically a living heater). 

I’m going to try and take him to Watford again. I know it probably won’t do much good, but if it’s what a trained professional suggested, we might as well try it. I would just stay over here at his flat for longer than usual, until he calmed down. 

I stare at the thin line of stars for a few more minutes, before cuddling back against Simon for extra body heat and falling asleep.

OoO

I woke up before Simon. The sunlight was shining through the window, framing his messy golden curls. I slowly detach from him, and watch as he clutches around for something to hold in my place. He grabs a pillow, and buries his face in it. Grinning, I leave the room and head into the kitchen. 

“Oh hey, Baz. I didn’t know you slept over last night” Penny says from the living room couch. 

“When do I not sleep over here, Penny?” I say back. I can practically hear her roll her eyes from across the room. I start making scones, enough to feed the three of us. 

“I was thinking of taking Simon back to Watford today” I quietly say as I put the scones in the oven. 

Penny stands up. 

“What?!” Her mouth is hanging open. 

“Oh close your mouth, Penny. I’m going to ask him first” I roll my eyes.

“He’ll just say no”

“You’d be surprised at what I can do to make him say yes” I say, trying to purposefully make her freak out. 

“Ahhh okay, I get it! Just, Baz-” She sighs. 

“Be careful. He still hasn’t healed, you know. This could just restart everything we’ve been working towards” This is why I like Bunce. Me and her think alike. 

“I know. But I’ll stay here for a little bit, just to be there for him” I turn back to the food. 

“...Okay. Just please be careful, okay? I’ll call my mom to tell her that you might be visiting soon” She says before pulling out her phone and walking into her room.

A fair amount of time later, the Chosen One finally wakes up. Walking into the kitchen, his wings fully spread out, he almost knocks over the vase on the table. We really need to move that. 

“Good morning, Snow” I walk over to him and press a kiss to his cheek. He groggily rubs his eyes before sitting down at the table.

Finally noticing the scones, he immediately perks up. He quickly starts shoving as many as possible into his mouth, making me smirk. 

“Can I take you to Watford today?” I ask straight-up. Simon’s mouth immediately drops open, and his eyes widen like he’s a lost puppy. 

“No?” He mumbles through an open mouthful of food, saying it more like a statement than a question. 

“Simon, I think we should listen to the psychiatrist” Simon closes his mouth.

“You must be delusional. You really think-” He pauses.

“-That would be good for me?” He stares at me like I’m some alien from another planet or something.

“I just think that it could help you….you know, move on” I suggest, practically quoting our psychiatrist. 

He puts down the scone in his hand, and sighs. 

“Baz...Are you being serious? Going back there’ll just bring back the memories and make it all feel real again” 

“You need to get past this, Simon. We need to get past this” I gesture from me, to him, then towards Penny’s room. 

“I don’t really agree with the psychiatrist, If I’m being completely honest. It’s just, Simon-” I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in.

“-She’s a professional. She knows what she’s doing, Simon” He looks down at the table. I see that he’s abandoned his scones. 

“Baz-” He looks back up at me. 

“Please, Simon? I won’t leave you alone in there, okay? And if you need help, I’ll be there. I was even considering spending the next week or two here if we did end up going” I say.

He gives a sigh of defeat, signaling a yes. I get up and walk over to him, making him stand up and pull him into a hug. His wings wrap around me, pulling me into a hug of his own. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” I say quietly as he lays his head against my chest.

“I wouldn’t let anything hurt you, you know that” I state as he looks up at me before kissing me.

“Then why are you making me go back?” He asks in a whisper, which physically breaks my heart in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As I said in the note at the top, I should be updating very soon. Thanks!


	3. Watford & Wings

Chapter Three - Baz

It took a lot to get Simon into the car. (Adding to the fact that his giant wings make it hard to fit in the car without the door flying open) He was hesitant to go. He had listened to my whole talk on why I think we should listen to the psychiatrist's advice, but was still un-wanting to go. Not that I blame him. I would be the same way. I would shut everyone out, not wanting to talk to anyone and to delve into my own thoughts. At least Simon was making an effort. 

“Bazzzz” Simon whines from next to me in the passenger's seat. We were sitting outside of Watford’s gates, the car parked. 

“Do we have to go?” He slumps down in the seat. 

“No, Snow” I get out of the car and close the door, and walk to Simon’s side of the car. You can barely see him, the tips of his golden curls barely peeking above the bottom of the window. He slides up a small bit, to look up at me.

Crossing my arms across my chest, trying to look impatient, he stares at me. I raise my eyebrows, and start walking towards the gates. 

Hearing the car door open and close, and the sound of shoes running across gravel, I open the gates (Professor Bunce has lowered the security and protection on the gates, due to the absence of the humdrum now). Simon jogs up to my side, and I take his hand. 

“Ready?” I ask, looking over at him. 

He nods, and I kiss his cheek. 

“Okay, let’s go, then” I start walking inside; Simon trailing behind me, my hand leading him. 

I can immediately feel Simon tense up as we walk across the Great Lawn. Trying to lighten the mood, I start talking about funner memories we had here. 

“Remember when I pushed you down the stairs?” 

Simon nods, clearly not caring much about the conversation. His grip tightens around mine, as we start to walk into the Inner Gates across the bridge. 

“I never liked the Merwolves, you know. They tasted disgusting” 

“I know” 

Simon is clearly struggling. His grip on my hand has tightened by a lot, and I’m pretty sure it’s bruised or something. We walk across the courtyard, me practically dragging him behind me. The school is entirely empty, due to school being out of session because of summer. 

As we draw closer and closer to the Weeping Tower, Simon stops. He lets go of my hand, and I turn around. 

“Simon? Are you-” I immediately stop speaking. He’s shaking, and tears are silently falling down his face. He isn’t looking at me, or looking around in general. His focus is on one spot, one place that had been planning to avoid. 

His eyes were strained on a white building, known as the White Chapel. AKA the place where the mage died, the place Ebb died, the place where Simon lost his magic, and where everything else went to sh*t. 

Simon’s wings are outspread, as if he was ready to fly away at any moment. His hands slowly move up towards his eyes, to stop them from looking at the thing that had caused so much pain towards him in the past. 

I slowly walk towards him, my arms out. Getting closer to him, I wrap my arms around him. I rest my chin on top of his head, looking out at the wall and the inner gates. 

Simon quickly pulls away, pulling his hands down from his eyes. His eyes are red, and his face is reflecting the sun due to his tears. I step closer to him, trying to pull him into another hug. 

“Get away from me” Simon says in a scratchy and congested voice. 

“Simon I-” 

“I said, get away from me! You don’t understand, do you? This-” 

“I didn’t mean to-” 

“This is all your fault, Baz! I TOLD you not to take me back here! This is just bringing everything back!”

“Si-”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare come near me! You knew what you were doing. You knew what was going to happen! And don’t go about on all that ‘loving me, and not letting anything hurt me’ crap, because guess what, Baz? If you truly loved me, you wouldn’t have taken me here!”

Simon sprints towards the car (We don’t even know if his wings work, so he can’t fly away), leaving me standing in the courtyard. 

Not thinking things through, I sprint towards him. I don’t bother thinking, because clearly that didn’t do me any well in this situation previously. He isn’t able to outrun me, and he knows that. I’ve always been faster than him, football helping me increase my speed drastically. The wind is blowing against me, but I push through it. 

“Simon!” I yell. I see him cross the bridge, and run across the great lawn. I almost think that he will run towards the car, when he suddenly picks up off the ground. His wings rise him into the air, and start beating the air, causing Simon to fly. So much for me saying he couldn’t fly. 

I drop to the ground on my knees, silently begging for him to come back down. I probably look like some teenager chasing after their lover in some movie. Then I realize, that I am doing exactly that. Aleister Crowley, I’m a f*cking cliche. 

I see him fly off in the direction of his flat, so I run towards my car and hop in, starting it as soon as possible and driving towards his direction. 

His words ring through my head, and I feel like an idiot. “This is all your fault” and “If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have taken me here” we're going to be practically engraved in my brain for the rest of my life. 

But god, he was right. I f*cked up, badly.

OoO


	4. Flying & Fighting

Chapter Four - Simon 

I didn’t know that my wings worked. Just like how I had gotten them in the first place, I just had the will to use them. Except last time I was flying away from the Humdrum. This time I’m flying away from my idiotic boyfriend. 

I was going to run into the car, at first. But I knew that would result in an insanely awkward car ride full of crying and yelling, so I went against that option. I started freaking out, and thought of my wings, and what they could do for me if I could fly. And then, yeah. I flew. 

I didn’t feel bad for Baz, not in the slightest. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he couldn’t get out of this situation. I know he knew, and he knows he knew as well. He was being stupid, and made the wrong decision (for once). 

So here I am, flying above the city; probably scaring onlookers; all while crying at the horrendous images that were playing through my head. Every single moment came back to me, and were drowning me. I could see Ebb on the floor, drenched in her own blood; the Mage dead at my feet; Baz and Penny behind me screaming words that I couldn’t hear. The only sound I heard was my own screaming and a weird buzzing noise. 

Trying to push the images out of my head, I look around for my flat. Penny would help me, she wouldn’t be idiotic like Baz had been. 

Seeing our flat down below me, I land on the roof and head inside to the staircase through the door at the top. Rushing down the stairs and onto our floor, I immediately rush to our door and burst in. Penny is on the couch (She didn’t have any classes today, which was surprising. She almost always has classes), and immediately jumps up from hearing the door slam shut. 

She looks scared at first, but when she notices it’s me she rushes over to me. 

“Simon? Oh, I’m so sorry” She immediately pulls me into a hug, her arms draped over my wings. 

“I didn’t want you to go, I-” I lay my head on her shoulder and continue to silently cry. Penny continues to try and calm me down by talking.  
“-knew this would happen, I knew it was a bad idea and-”

“Please stop talking” I mumble into her now tear-soaked shirt. I feel her nod, and she drags me to the couch. Sitting down and pulling me next to her, she rubs my back as I continue to cry. 

I absolutely hate crying, it’s one of my least favorite feelings. I always feel so useless, like I’m too weak to handle my own emotions. I rarely cry in front of people I know. Penny and Baz are some of the only people who have truly seen me cry. 

I continue to lean against Penny for who knows how long, until the person I wanted to see least walked into the flat. 

“Simon I’m so-” He quickly walks into the living room, seeing Penny holding me.

“Get out, Baz” I don’t look up at him. 

“Simon, Baz didn’t-” Penny tries to interrupt. 

“No, Penny. Don’t try and tell me he’s welcome here right now. You knew it was a bad idea, and you didn’t stop him. You should be glad I’m not yelling at you, right now” Penny immediately shuts up.

“Simon, I really didn’t mean it, please just-”

“What, Baz? What else do you have to say?’ 

“-Just let me explain, please?” 

“Fine” I still haven’t turned around to face him.

“I knew that it probably wouldn’t do much good. I honestly; crowley snow, please stop crying; I didn’t want to bring you there. I just thought that we could remember all of the fun times we had there, to make it seem like more of a real, normal place. Also because it’s what the psychiatrist said. I planned to spend the next week or so here to comfort you, because like I said, Snow, I figured something like this would happen. So please, Snow, forgive me” He lets out a breath after saying all of this.

Lifting my head off of Penny’s shoulder and unshielding my dragon wings from around me, I look up at him. He looks like he’s about to pass out (out of fear), and it seems as if all the blood has been drained from his face (more so than usual). 

“You- You can’t just barge in here and expect me to- to forgive you all of a sudden, can you?” I ask.

“No, but-” He walks over to me on the couch. 

“I’m sorry, Simon. I really am” He holds my tear-stained face in his hands. I avoid looking him in the eyes. 

“Baz” I sigh. Looking at my feet, the last tear that I’m allowing myself to spill falls down my cheek. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me just yet, I can wait-”

“No you can’t, you idiot” I say seriously, making Baz laugh. 

“I’m sorry, Simon” He says quietly. I look over at Penny, who has been silently watching this whole thing happen from next to me. 

I give a defeated sigh.

“I’m going to bed” I say before getting up without looking at either of them, and head to my room. 

I expected Baz to sleep on the couch, but no. That bastard had to crawl into bed with me in the middle of the night. 

OoO


	5. Snogging & Scones

Chapter Five - Simon’s POV

I wake up to Baz still in my bed. And surprisingly, I don’t want to hurt him. Or throw him down a flight of stairs. I don’t know what he did last night to convince me, but I actually forgave him. Why? I don’t know. But I somehow did; and I wasn’t feeling the urge to hurt him, like I was last night. 

As If Baz can sense that I was thinking of him, he nuzzles his head into the back of my neck, and his arms around me squeeze me tighter, giving me an almost-suffocating hug. I look behind me at him, and smile. His black hair is a mess, it’s going in every direction. The sun shining through the window reflects off of his pale skin, framing him like an angel. An idiotic, self-centered angel.

Turning around in his embrace to face him, our bare chests pressing together and our legs tangled, I kiss his forehead. 

“I’m sorry I over-reacted last night” I whisper quietly to him. His eyes shoot open, but immediately soften. 

“Don’t apologize, Snow. You were right, I was a bastard and made a mistake” He says yet again. I let out a small laugh.

“Why the hell are you laughing, Snow?” He raises an eyebrow, and I tuck my head into his neck. 

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch has apologized and admitted he was wrong more times than he had in the 8 years I lived with him, during the past 24 hours” I laugh again, thinking about how absurd that sounds.

“What? I’m not that self-centered-” He smiles

“Are you kidding me? You’re BAZ. Have you ever met yourself?” I joke around, and he runs one of his hands through my golden hair. He scoffs, apparently not wanting to answer my question. 

Looking up at him, I see his gaze set on the door to my bedroom. Raising my eyebrows, I look back at him.

“Is the door locked?” Baz asks. Shrugging, I kiss him once on the lips.

“You were the one who came in here last” I mutter.

“Well, I locked it when I came in. So unless Bunce has been peeking around your room while we were sleeping, which would be immensely creepy, then I would say that it’s still locked” 

“....Okay?” I ask, confused.

“God, how dumb are you?” Baz laughs, pulling me closer to him. He doesn’t answer, he only leans down to my neck and kisses the mole on my neck (he treats that like a target, I’m not too sure why), before biting the skin near it slightly. 

He moves all the way down my neck, kissing and biting as much skin as he can. I blush. 

“....Oh” I say quietly, understanding why he was wondering if the door was locked. I can feel Baz smile on my neck, before kissing again. Lifting his chin up to look at me, I kiss him on the lips several times before he flips me onto my back, with him laying on top of me. He hovers over me, making me lift up to kiss him. I guess the tables have turned. Smiling, I kiss him one more time before falling deeper than I had already been for this man. 

OoO

Penny knocks on the door about two hours later. Baz was sitting upwards with his back against the headboard, reading a book. I was curled into his side, just listening to him breathe and occasionally dozing off. The covers were covering us both, so I wasn’t nervous about Penny seeing Baz. 

“Come in, Bunce” Baz says, loud enough for her to hear through the door. Pushing the door open, she walks in with a tray of food (scones, butter, and basically all of my other favorite breakfast foods) and stops when she sees me cuddling against Baz.

“Should I-” 

“No, Bunce. You’re fine, just give me the food” Baz says while putting his book down. 

“The food isn’t for you, it’s for Simon” Penny raises her eyebrows.

“Okay, sure. We made up by the way, If you couldn’t tell” he mentions towards me on his chest. 

“I’m fine, Penny” I mutter. Sitting up (making sure the covers don’t fall off of me), I extend my arms for the plate of food. Passing the food to me, I set the food on my lap. I immediately start eating, but stop when I feel Baz staring at me.

“Want some?” I ask, my mouth full of food. Nodding, he grabs a scone. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, drinking some of my water. I shake my head.

“It was just… I was seeing it all again” I pause. “That’s what hurt me the most” 

“I was replaying everything that happened and I don’t know, Baz. It just hurt” I eat another scone. Baz nods, and takes the last scone.

“Hey! I wanted that, you-” I reach for the scone in his hand. But before I can grab it, he shoves it in his mouth. 

“BAZ!!” I laugh. Hitting his chest playfully, I smile. 

 

“I was going to eat that!” I whine. Baz smiles, and chews a few times before swallowing the scone.

“That was really good” Baz mocks. My mouth falls open.

“You idio-” 

“What? I just said it was really good. It was probably the best one on the whole plate, it was perfectly cooked-” He cuts me off.

“You never give me a break, do you? Pushing me down stairs, feeding me to Chimeras, when will you give up?” I joke. Baz smiles, and kisses me.

“I’ll give up when you stop acting like a twit” He laughs. My jaw drops before I can protest. 

 

OoO


	6. Lost & Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, I never planned it to be very long. This takes place during the same time of the fluffy chapter between Simon and Baz. I hope that you like this!

Professor Bunce’s POV

A knock at the door to my office diverts my attention from my work. Getting up and walking over to the door, I open it to see the Minotaur. He has a set of papers (I’m guessing from students) in his arms as he steps inside of the office (I lowered the spells the Mage put on it from not allowing certain people to come in). 

“Anything wrong, Professor Minos?” 

“Oh, nothing is wrong Mrs.Bunce. I was just wondering if you happened to have a set of papers and books that I’m missing” 

“Oh, of course I could look. I might not have exactly what you need though; the Mage had a strange way of storing and organizing things” 

“Thank you, Mrs.Bunce. The papers were inside of the books, I don’t know if they would still be inside of them however. The books were old Greek spell books. One is dark green with gold borders, and the other is red with gold borders. They both have gold symbols on them, I could help you identify them if you need help-”

“I’m sure I will have no trouble finding them, Professor Minos. Thank you for telling me, I’m sure that I will find them soon. I hope that planning your school plans for next year are going well, and feel free to come up here if you need anything else” I smile. He nods, and starts walking away from my office. Waving goodbye with a slight smile, he disappears down the stairs. 

 

Closing my office door, I sigh. More teachers have been coming to me recently (Which I’m not against, It’s just a lot to take care of) ever since the Mage passed. I took away some of the weirder teaching rules he had in place, making what the teachers teach less strict. So this summer most of the teachers stayed behind at the school, creating new lesson plans. 

Walking over to my bookcase, I cast a spell searching for books that had loose papers in them. Four books fly off of the shelves and into a neat pile on the floor, I immediately spot the two books Professor Minos was talking about. Grabbing them and placing them on my desk for later, I look at the other two books on the floor. Grabbing the top one off of the pile, I open it. Just a simple loose piece of paper with random useless notes was inside, resting on top of the first page. 

Placing that book back on a shelf, I pick up the second book. It was a midnight blue color, with the title “Lucy’s Moon”. Underneath the title was a picture of the moon, with stars surrounding it. 

Opening the book, I raise an eyebrow. The inside pages were cut out in a square shape in the middle, making a hole for something else to sit inside of it. Inside of the space, was a small journal. Worn around the edges with smeared graphite pencil smudges on the cover, the journal was nothing pretty. 

But inside of it, was another story. The handwriting was instantly familiar, giving me the note of who’s journal it was. The first page was dated from long ago, shortly before the Mage came into power. 

Hesitant to set it down, I read several pages. The entries were written every day, and talked about the Mage and a child the most. The way the person described the Mage makes me feel as if he was an entirely different person. The way they described him was much different. But what confused me the most, was the mention of a child. I never knew that she had a child, let alone took care of one.

I know who’s journal this is, and I instantly feel myself smiling. This journal belonged to none other than Lucy, my old best friend, the girl who ran away, and the Mage’s ex girlfriend.


	7. Classes & Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! I'm going to start making the chapters as long as I can, because if I continue it how I plan on doing and make the chapters this short, there's going to be a TON of chapters. Hope you like this chapter!

Penny’s POV

Closing the door behind me after giving Simon his food, I stop for a second, taking in all that happened. Yesterday, Simon and Baz went to Watford; Simon came back a mess; Baz wouldn’t stop apologizing to him (One of the rare times I’ve ACTUALLY seen him apologize); and I was in the middle of it all. And now, here they are, snogging and cuddling less than a day later. 

Shaking my head, I walk towards the kitchen and get a glass of water. Sitting at the table, I mindlessly stare at the refrigerator until I have to head out to my classes.

During my walk to the college, I think about Simon. Is he okay? What happened at Watford? How did he get back here so fast? 

I shake my head. These questions I can ask myself later. Right now I have classes to go to. 

OoO

My phone goes off in the middle of my third class. The entire class turns their head to stare at me, and I immediately feel a blush start to rise up my cheeks. Looking at my teacher, I see her motioning towards the door and my phone. Awkwardly standing up and leaving the classroom, I close the door behind me. 

Looking back at my phone, I see who’s calling. My mom. Answering, I hold the phone up to my ear.

“Mom?” I ask.

“Penny!” My mother's voice exclaims from the other end of the phone. She sounds tired. 

“You called me in the middle of class, mom” I awkwardly laugh, thinking about what could possibly happen when I go back into the room after this.

“Oh, sorry. I have something to tell you, though” She doesn’t sound sorry.

“Yes, Mom?” I ask, putting my hand on my hip.

“I found a journal, In my office. It belonged to the Mage” She responds.

“-Oh. So…. why are you calling me about it?” I say.

“Well, I’ve been reading through it, and, well-” She stops.

“Yes, Mom?” I ask again. 

“Well it really belonged to Lucy, she just talked about him a lot” She rambles.

“Okay, Mom?” I raise my eyebrows. Why was she calling me about this? Wasn’t Lucy HER friend, not mine? 

“Well I read it all, and I don’t really have a use for it anymore. I figured that since Simon was clearly affected heavily about the Mage’s death, he could take this” She finishes.

“Oh, okay. I’m sure he’d appreciate that” I nod, even though she can’t see me.

“There was one thing, though. Lucy mentioned a baby, when I don’t think she had one. She ran away, remember?” Mom asks.

“That’s weird, I wonder if she had a child in California? Where she ran away?” I question. My mother sighs.

“I don’t know, Penny. I just thought that I should mention that. That I don’t know who the child is….” She pauses.

“Should I drop the book off later?” She suggests.

“Why don’t we meet somewhere, after my class? This is my last one, after all”

“Oh, I’m afraid that I can’t today. I’ve been very busy…” 

“Of course. I can come by and get it, if that’s fine with you”

“....Sure. Are you sure you want to come back here, though?” 

“Yes, Mom. I’ll be fine”

“Okay, I love you. I’ll see you soon”

“Yeah. Love you too, Mom. Take a break from work by the way, you sound really tired”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me though, I can take care of myself. I have to go now, So I’ll see you later. Bye” 

“.....Bye, Mom” I say quickly before she hangs up. 

OoO

Thirty minutes later, I’m at the Watford gates. Heading inside, I collect fragments of memories that I had forgotten here. I remember having certain conversations with Simon in certain places here, heading to several classes here, sitting with Agatha here. I smile, replaying the memories in my head. 

Trudging along the lawn, I see the Chapel. Looking up at the tall white building, I see that the glass has been repaired from when it all happened. The memories from that day slowly creep into my mind, but I push them away. I don’t have time to think about that.

Walking away from the Chapel, I head towards my mothers office. Walking up the stairs, I see the door and walk inside after knocking. She is sitting at her desk, sorting through things and putting things away.

“Hi, Mom” I smile. She turns her head, and smiles back at the sight of me.

“Penny! Oh, here-” She grabs something from her desk and walks over to me. Pressing the journal into my hand, she looks me in the eye.

“How’s Simon?” She asks, her eyes softening.

“Oh, he’s fine. He visited here yesterday, I called you about that. He was a bit shaken after that, but he’s okay now” she nods.

“Well, that’s good…. Hey, I was thinking, we should go to dinner or lunch sometime soon” I nod in response.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages” I nod again.

“Well, bye, Mom… I should get going-” I head towards the door. 

“Love you” I say, leaving her office.

“Love you too” I hear her respond right as I start walking down the stairs.

OoO

I have the urge to open the journal as soon as I get back to the flat. But before I do,m I magickally spell my school bag across the hall and into my room, and walk over to Simon’s room. Knocking twice and hearing no answer, I open the door. And of course, what do I see?

 

Simon and Baz snogging. Of course. 

Rolling my eyes and closing the door, I yell “I’m back, I’ll be in the living room!” 

Sitting down on the couch and opening the journal, turning page after page, I read. My eyes grow wider and wider after each page. I remember my mom talking about Lucy, and how good of friends they were.

So how could my mom not know that Lucy had something to do with a child? 

I instantly become curious as to who the child is. The Mage had something to do with it, and I was determined to find out what. 

As I decide wholeheartedly to find out who the child is, I think of something else that puts me at a loss for words.

What if Lucy didn’t run away? It seemed a little strange, even to my mother, that she just undoubtingly left the COUNTRY. It would make sense if something happened happened to her. But why would the Mage have anything to do with it?


	8. Journals & Justifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8! This one is a little longer, it's around 1500 words. Hope you like it! (I added in some more of Penny's frustration towards Simon and Baz's PDA, haha)

Penny’s POV

Even after re-reading the journal several times over, I can’t figure out who the child is. I doubt that she was taking care of the child though, I believe she was pregnant. From how she spoke of the child, it didn’t seem like the child was alive yet. And I don’t think the Mage was pregnant. That’d be weird, and medically impossible. 

Lucy mentioned Davy a TON during the journal. On almost every page. Apparently she was in a cabin or house of some sorts in the wilderness, with him. He was working at Watford at the time though, which is what also confused me. 

Flipping to one certain page, I re-read it. 

“He killed both of my chickens. Then he read more. After that, he wrote another prophecy on the wall outside. He also came back with more books, and I have no clue where he got them from. I know they aren’t from Watford, because they don’t have the Watford seal on them-”

I stop reading at that point. What prophecy was he talking about? The one with Simon? I turn to another page. 

“I don’t think that the child’s normal. I can feel him humming, busy and bright. I felt flushed, from my stomach to my fingertips. Every movement I made, resulted in a brilliant buzz from my head to my toes. I felt full of magick, with more than I had ever had”

I rub my forehead. I’m pretty sure she was pregnant. Did Davy make her pregnant though? Or did someone else? And why would she have run away if she was pregnant?

The thought runs through my mind a few more times before I stand up from the couch. Walking over to Simon’s room, I don’t bother knocking. 

“Simon, Baz, I have something to show you-” I stop talking when I see them. Still snogging. Rolling my eyes again (I’ve had too much to roll my eyes at today, I don’t know if that’s good or bad), I walk over to the bed. Baz is hovering over Simon, making Simon reach up to kiss him. Both of their hands are in each other’s hair. 

Sighing, I put my hand on my hip. 

“Guys” I raise my eyebrows.

“BAZ” Neither respond.

“SIMON” Again, no response. 

Getting irritated, I push Baz off of Simon; getting annoyed glances thrown my way. 

“What the f*ck, Bunce?!” Baz growls angrily. 

“My mom gave me a journal, and it’s from Lucy” I look at Simon.

“Okay…” Simon sits up, kissing Baz on the cheek. 

“Lucy, my mom’s old best friend, the Mage’s ex girlfriend…does any of that ring a bell?” Simon’s eyes widen.

“Oh… Does the journal mention the Mage?” Simon asks, crawling over to Baz and sitting in his lap.

“Yes, a lot. It also mentions a child” I raise my eyebrows. Baz raises his eyebrows as well, finally seeming interested. 

“A child?” Baz questions. I nod.

“Yeah, a child. I think Lucy was pregnant. There’s another weird thing though….” I flip through the journal to show them.

“-There are pages ripped out” I toss the journal at them. Simon eagerly picks it up, and rubs his fingers across the pages. Baz looks at it from over his shoulder. 

“She also mentions prophecies, like the one Simon was mentioned in” Simon’s head jerks back up to look at me. 

“What?” His mouth falls open.

“You heard me, Simon. The Mage was obsessed with prophecies” Baz looks up from the journal.

“This journal doesn’t mean anything, Bunce. It’s just Lucy blabbering on about how hot Davy was” He rolls his eyes.

“-It’s nothing important” He kisses the side of Simon’s face.

“Oh, stop kissing for once, please. And yes, It is Baz. It’s very important. If you had just read through the pages, and payed attention, we could find out who the child was” Baz stares at me, bored. Simon looks as if he might explode. 

“The Mage had a child?!” He exclaims. I shrug my shoulders.

“It doesn’t say if it was the Mage’s child. But aren’t you at least a TINY bit curious about who the child might’ve been?” I look at them both. Baz sighs. Simon still hasn’t closed his mouth. 

Lifting Simon off of his lap and walking over to me, Baz presses the journal into my hand. 

“Fine, you got me Bunce. I’m a LITTLE curious. I mean, what could go wrong?” You can hear the sarcasm in his voice. He smirks, and walks over to the bed where Simon is sitting.

“Now can you please let me get back to what I was doing?” He asks, looking at Simon. Rolling my eyes AGAIN, I turn to leave.

“Wait, Penny-” Simon’s voice calls from behind me.

“-I want to know who the child is” He looks back at Baz.

“But I can’t help you. It’s up to you and Baz” Baz immediately jumps up. 

“Wait, what?!” Baz exclaims. Simon smirks.

“Well I don’t necessarily have magick, but you both do. You both could find out who the child was” SImon says, leaving Baz speechless.

“I-” Baz starts, but Simon cuts him off.

“I don’t have magick, you do. This is important to me, Baz. I want to know” He says. Baz sighs.

“-Fine… Don’t expect me to be HAPPY about this ‘adventure’, though” He falls back on the bed. Simon’s face lights up.  
“Simon, why can’t you join us? Just because you don’t have magick doesn’t mean you can’t help” I ask.

“Penny, you don’t want to know what happened at Watford yesterday. I was a mess” He stretches out his wings as he speaks. They look sore, but that could only happen from flying. Then I realize. He flew home. His wings worked.

“YOU FLEW?! AND DIDN’T TELL ME?!” My mouth drops open.

“Yeah, I did. I just thought of flying, and I did. Okay? Now, back to the point. I don’t think that it would be good if I went” He sits down on the bed next to Baz, who was listening silently to this whole thing.

“Neither of us would leave you, we’d be there for you, Snow” Baz mutters from next to him.

“It’s SIMON, Baz” Simon complains.

“Sorry. Simon - It’s not like we would just abandon you altogether” He sits up. I nod.

“Please, Simon? It’s the MAGE. We can find out more about him!” I smile.

“-Fine” He says, standing up.

“It’s decided, then. Us three will figure out who the child was, and why the Mage had anything to do with it. Sounds good?” I throw the journal at Simon, who catches it. He nods.

Baz groans from next to him. 

“-Fiiiiine” 

OoO

“So, on this page, she says: ‘I don’t think that the child’s normal. I can feel him humming, busy and bright. I felt flushed, from my stomach to my fingertips. Every movement I made, resulted in a brilliant buzz from my head to my toes. I felt full of magick, with more than I had ever had’. That must mean that she was pregnant with the child” I say.

All three of us are huddled together at the kitchen table, all looking down at the journal. 

“And then she said that Davy wrote prophecies on walls? And was bringing home books a lot?” I read more sentences out loud. 

“Davy killed her chickens?!” Simon screeches, sounding appalled. Baz laughs.

“They’re just CHICKENS, Simon” Baz looks at him.

“Chickens that had LIVES, Baz” Simon’s eyes are wide.

“Those chickens could have grown to have chicks and-” Simon rambles on about how the chickens could have lived longer. 

“Aleister Crowley, you’re too innocent” Baz laughs again. 

“Guys, enough about the chickens” I interrupt. 

“Anyway, I was thinking, what if Lucy didn’t run away or move to California?” I question. Baz looks over at me.

“What do you mean? Your mom said she ran away after they broke up” Baz states. I notion towards the journal. 

“It surely doesn’t sound like Davy would break up with her like that. Pregnant, I mean. And doesn’t it just seem the slightest bit STRANGE that she just got up and left the country?” I tap the journal.

“She sounds in love with Davy. I doubt that she would break up with him” I say. Baz nods.

“There’s missing pages though, which leave giant holes in this journal. How do you expect us to find those pages?” Simon asks.

“Well, my mom found this in her office. The Mage left a bunch of books and boxes in there, what if the pages were hidden in there?” I suggest. Simon looks back up at me.

“Let’s do it” He says. Baz looks at him.

“That would require us to go to Watford” Simon looks back at him and nods.

“I know. Let’s do it. As long as neither of you abandon me in that Chapel, then I’ll be fine” He looks at me and raises his eyebrows. Me and Baz look at each other skeptically, then look back at Simon. 

“Sounds good, then. I’ll tell my mom we will visit tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Sleeping & Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! I've been really busy today and didn't have much time to write this chapter, so sorry if it seems rushed. Hope you like it though!

Baz’s POV  
As I woke up, I was immediately blinded by sunlight coming from the window. Simon really needed to get curtains or something. The window wasn’t very big, I’m sure I could find something to cover it. 

Looking down at Simon, I try and think of a way to sneak away to find something to cover the window without him waking up. I am laying on my back, and Simon is cuddled against my side, his head resting on my chest. 

Slowly wiggling to try and get away, he groans.

“Mmmhmmm go back to sleep Bazzzz” Simon mumbles from against my chest, pulling me closer. Grinning at the sleepy boy cuddled into me, I lean kiss the top of his head. 

“I’m coldddddd” He whines as he pulls the duvet cover over us more, clinging to me even tighter than he was previously. 

“I was just going to find something to cover the window, you can relax” I roll my eyes. He really could act like a baby sometimes. 

“It’s just sunlight, Baz. It’s essential to human life” he whines again. Laying my head back against the pillow, I squint my eyes. I didn’t care if it was it was essential, it was goddamn annoying.

“What time even is it-” I look to the side (the side facing away from the blinding window). And as if she was listening the whole entire time, Penny comes barging in the room.

“-It’s 8:17, Baz. The perfect time to go on an adventure” She looks around the room. I hear Simon groan from under the duvet. 

“Where is he?” Penny asks, confused. Pulling the duvet off of me, I reveal a shirtless Simon clinging to me like a Koala, tucking his face into my chest. Penny looks at him, and I can tell that she’s trying to hold back a smile.

“Well, Get up Simon! It’s time to go! I made breakfast” She walks over to the bed. Simon doesn’t respond. 

“It’s too earlyyyy” He whines as Penny drags him off of me. He immediately curls back into the duvet, forcing Penny to drag him off of the bed. Simon lays on the floor, not moving. He covers himself with his wings, and pretends to fall back asleep. Rolling my eyes, I stand up. Walking over to the closet and grabbing us both clothes, I turn to Penny.

“He’ll be right out” 

She nods, and leaves the room. Walking over to the ‘sleeping’ Simon on the floor, I lift him up. Staring at me, he groans. 

“It’s too earlyyyyy” He whines as I pull a shirt over his head. Smirking, I get him dressed as he sits there, not helping. After both of us are dressed, we head into the kitchen to see Penny enthusiastically placing food out on plates for both of us.

OoO

When all three of us are finished eating, we head downstairs to the car. As we all pile in and start driving to Watford, we go over what we know about the journal.

“Okay. So we think she was pregnant, right?” Penny starts. Simon and I both nod in response; which probably didn’t do any good due to Penny driving and having to keep her eyes on the road. 

“We also know that the Mage was taking books from Watford. That probably means that some of the books he might have returned are there” We both nod again.

“Another thing we know is that he was obsessed with prophecies. Probably most about the one involving Simon” 

“Well he didn’t know I was part of it, if no one knew I was alive yet” Simon remarks.

“Well- yes, but…. He probably knew that it involved a chosen one” He slightly winced at those words. He still doesn’t like being called that, even though that’s what he was. 

“We also know that they lived in a cottage” I mention. 

“Yes, they did. Or at least for some time” Penny adds on.

“And we think she lived there until she ran away; if she ran away at all” Simon says. I look out the window. We were pulling up to the gates, so Penny parked the car somewhere along the gravel path leading up to it.

Grabbing Simon’s hand, I look him in the eyes.

“Are you ready?” I ask. He nods.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” He exits the car after me.

Opening the gates, Penny leads us over the bridge and past the wall. 

“Okay. So we need to go to the Weeping Tower” Penny says, earning a nod from both me and Simon.

 

Leading Simon, I follow Penny. I feel Simon’s grip on my hand tighten as we pass the White Chapel. Looking behind me, I see his wings outstretched again.

“Simon, it’s okay-” I say quietly, leading him away from the Chapel. He breathes out.

“You’re right” He breathes deeply, and focuses his attention on the Weeping Tower.

“Come on Simon, you’ll be fine” Penny says calmingly. 

Reaching the Weeping Tower, we head inside. Walking up the long stairs, we finally reach the office.

Penny knocks on the office doors, and Professor Bunce walks out. 

“Oh, Hello! I didn’t expect you all to come this early!” She laughs. Simon frowns.

“It was HER idea-” He points to Penny, causing Professor Bunce to laugh again.

“Well, come on in; feel free to look through anything” She notions towards the multiple stacks of old books, documents, chests, and more laying all around the office. 

“Just please don’t go through any of my NEW papers, please” She smiles. We all nod. 

“Thanks, Mom” Penny says, as her mom closes the door behind her.

“Okay. First things first-” Penny sighs and looks around.

“Baz, why don’t you look through this bookshelf; and Simon, why don’t you look through this one?” She points to the bookcases.

“Since when did you become in charge, Bunce?” I scoff, smirking.

“Since I had to drag your lazy butt into it, Baz” She replies, starting to shuffle through some of the books on her shelf. 

Rolling my eyes, I start picking up books and flip through them, looking for any loose pieces of paper. Simon and Penny do the same. 

OoO  
“Simon! Baz! I think I found something!” Penny exclaims, waving a book in her hand. 

The cover was a dark forest green, with a picture of a tree on it. The title was “A Day in The Garden.”

Rushing over to us both, she opens the book. Showing us the inside, we see one single ripped-out page from Lucy’s journal. 

“Where’s the journal?!” Penny asks, looking around for it. Simon pulls it out of his back pocket (He’s wearing jeans, and they look really good on them I must admit).

“Here” He hands the journal to Penny. 

Flipping through the pages to find where this page was ripped out, she finally finds it. Placing the page inside, we re-read the section with the missing piece included.

“Damn it! It’s nothing important!” Penny says, infuriated. I look at the several shelves of books we have left to go through.

“She just talks about oatmeal, chickens, and what she did that day!” Penny runs a hand through her hair.

“We have a bunch of books left to go through, I’m sure there’s bound to be other pages hidden in there” Simon says, practically taking the words out of my mouth. Penny looks back at the books.

“You’re right. Here, maybe we can-” She does a quick spell, which somehow fits every one of the books into a box. 

“Yep. We can take these home, and sort through them. I’m sure my mother needs her office back sometime soon” She states, picking up the box.

“ALL of these?” Simon looks inside of the box with wide eyes. Penny nods, and hands me the box.

“I have classes tomorrow! I’m going to be up all night!” Simon complains. Neither of us respond. 

“Why in the world are you giving ME the box, Bunce?” I ask. She shrugs.

“Vampire strength” She says, earning a laugh from Simon and a malicious glare from me. 

“Fine. Lets just get this over with” I mutter, leaving the office. Looking at this overwhelming amount of books, it didn’t look like I was getting sleep ANY time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	10. Madness & Merwolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I have family in town and haven't had much time to work on this. I hope you like this chapter though!

Simon’s POV

We still had so many books to go through. There were books everywhere in the flat. On the floor, covering the beds, on tables, shelves, on the fridge, EVERYWHERE. It felt like we’ve been going through them forever. 

I was on the floor in the living room, going through a pile of books towering over my shoulder next to me. Baz was at the kitchen table, going through a pile of his own. Penny was in her room (On her bed, I believe) with the box.

And so far, we’ve only found two of the ripped out pages. And they didn’t have any relevance. We were looking for one section in particular, nearing the middle of the journal. Lucy had started off by talking about how the Mage (Or should I call him Davy? That’s what Lucy calls him) had figured something out, and that he wanted to do something. The pages following that were ripped out in the middle of that section, along with the whole next section following after it.

We figured it was important, whatever it was. The Mage had figured something out, so it had to be something important.

And we haven’t found anything relating to those pages yet.

Sighing, I look over at the clock in the kitchen. Reading the time, I fall onto my back and onto the carpet. It’s 12:43, almost 1:00 in the MORNING. Letting out a groan, I pull a book out from under my back that I had fallen onto.

“We haven’t found ANYTHING yet” I whine. I had two classes today, and I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to be woken up by my teachers in the middle of them. When Penny said we were taking all the books home, I figured it wouldn’t take too long. 

Clearly I was wrong.

 

Sitting back up, I grab the next book off of the stack. I also use my tail to grab another one. I keep sorting through more and more books, Looking back at my tail occasionally to see if anything had fallen out. 

 

Sifting the last two books that were in my pile with my hands/tail, I set the one that was in my hand down. Looking at my tail, I see that two pages have fallen out of it. I quickly grab the pages.

“PENNY! BAZ!” I yell, jumping up with the pages in my hand. Waving the pages in the air, I yell.

“I FOUND PAGES!” I rush over to the table where Baz is sitting. Penny immediately rushes out of her bedroom. 

“Where’s the journal, Baz?!” Penny asks. Baz sets the journal on the table. Flipping to the section that we needed the pages to be in, she screams. 

“NO! THIS ISN’T WORKING!” She yells, infuriated. The pages didn’t match. Sure, they belonged to the journal. They just weren’t the pages we were looking for. Looking over at Penny, who had stormed into her bedroom and sat on her bed, I sigh. 

It didn’t seem like we were ever going to find the right pages. Looking down at the pages now in my hands, I read them. 

“-Davy went back to Watford today. He said that he needed to keep something there, and I’m not too sure what. He wouldn’t tell me. He said it was a ‘secret’ and that they were his ‘personal belongings’. I asked him where he put them in Watford, and he simply shrugged. He said that they were somewhere where no one except him could reach them”

I look up at Baz. He was searching through more books. I continue reading the pages.

“-Although he did mention something else strange after that. He said that there was one other person who could enter. Well, one other TYPE of person that could enter. He said ‘Only I and the ones who have been drained of their own life’. I have a clue as to what that meant-”

I look up at Baz again. The ones who have been drained of their own life? That sounds an awful lot like vampires. Not that I’m saying that Baz’s life was taken away from him. He’s alive, and he’s getting my share of it. I look back down at the page.

“-I think he hid it under the wall. The inner wall, that is. Not that that matters, of course. I have no interest on peering into Davy’s secrets. He’s probably hiding those things for a reason, after all.”

My eyes widen. The pages could be under the inner wall. The vampire part made sense as well. Vampires can kill the merwolves, in the moat. Magicians can, but only the greatest Mages can have enough power to do that. 

“Baz? Penny? I think that these pages ARE important” Penny comes back into the room.

“She talks about the Mage hiding things. Under the inner wall” I say. Penny grabs the pages and quickly reads them. Her eyes widen.

“The ones who have been drained of their own life?” She reads out loud. I nod.

“Vampires” Baz mutters. Looking over at him, I see that his eyes have fogged over. He isn’t staring at anything, and he looks deep in thought.

“Vampires can kill merwolves in the moat” I add on. Grabbing Baz’s hand from across the table, I squeeze. He looks over at me. I mouth ‘are you okay?’ and he nods in response. 

“Right….How would the Mage be able to get there, though?” Penny raises an eyebrow.

“He was powerful” I say. She nods.

“So, what do you think?” She motions looks at me and Baz.

“I think that it’s worth a try” I look at Baz. He nods.

“We should head down there, soon. Simon, you have classes, correct? We could go after those” Penny says, not waiting for me to respond. Baz opens his mouth to speak, but closes it after a moment.

“What’s wrong?” I ask. He laughs.

“It’s just-” He looks at me.

“Merwolves taste disgusting” I roll my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so rushed haha. I'll make up for it with a better one soon. :)


	11. Motion Sickness & Merwolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I hope this (somewhat) longer chapter makes up for it! I haven't had much time to work on this lately as I've been super busy so if I don't upload regularly this week, that's why. This chapter has much more action in it than the others. Thanks for reading!

Simon’s POV

My classes were long. Extremely long. My teachers went on for hours and hours, about the most random things that will never help me in the future. So when I exit my last class of the day to see my best friend and boyfriend waiting for me, I feel a wave of energy surge through me.

“You can’t possibly imagine how boring those classes were” I complain, standing in front of them both. Penny smiles, and Baz gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sure they were fascinating” Baz says sarcastically. 

“Uh oh, what’d they rant on this time?” Penny asks, trying to start a conversation. I sling my backpack onto one of my shoulders (I can’t fit the bag over my wings, I’ve tried).

“I don’t know. It’s not like I was paying attention” I say, walking towards the exit of the building. 

“Where’s the car?” I ask. Baz shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, since you were somehow able to FLY the last time you went to Watford, I figured now would be a good time to practice” Penny notions towards my spelled-invisible wings.

“How are you both going to get there?” I raise my eyebrows. Penny laughs.

“Uh, by hanging onto you? You’re strong, you could still fly, right?” She asks. I shrug.

“I don’t know, it’s not like I fly with these wings every day” I look at Baz.

“Did you come up with this idea?” I ask, mockingly. He stares at me blankly.

“No, Snow. If it were to have been my idea, Bunce would NOT have been involved” He smirks. 

“BAZ” Penny shoves his shoulder, earning an malicious stare from Baz. 

“I mean I guess we can try, you’ll have to un-spell my wings though for you both to grab on them” We all walk outside.

“That’s fine. Just try not to fly anywhere where people can see you” She warns. I scoff.

“Thanks, I think I got that” I mock. Heading to the alleyway behind the school building, I hand Baz my backpack. I almost tell him that it’s impossible for me to wear that while flying, but he seems to understand as he looks at me. 

Penny un-spells my wings, making the blood red wings and tail become visible again. They each stand behind one of my wings, Baz on my left and Penny on my right. They each hold on to the top rim of the wings, motioning for me to start flying. 

Closing my eyes, I imagine myself flying. I think of how badly we want to know about the Mage, and how desperately we need to get to Watford. 

Before I know it, my wings start flapping and all three of us rise into the air. I open my eyes, and look at them both. Baz looks like he’s about to vomit, and Penny looks as if she’s going on one of the funnest roller-coasters she’s ever been on. Smiling, I raise us higher into the air. The extra weight on each wing makes it harder to fly, but not impossible. 

“SIMON” Baz yells. 

“Yeah?” I ask over the sound of the wind. 

“WHY ARE YOU GOING SO HIGH?!” He sounds like he’s going to be sick.

“So we can go into the clouds so no one will see us” I state. I raise us into the clouds as I had said. 

“SLOW DOWN, THEN, OR I’LL VOMIT ALL OVER YOUR PRETTY DRAGON WINGS” He digs his face into my wing. Penny makes a choking sound, probably at the compliment Baz just gave me. I smirk. I was right, Baz does secretly like my wings. 

I fly in the direction of Watford, and before we know it, we’re there. Landing inside of the school, I stop on the drawbridge. As we stop, Baz nearly collapses to the ground. Penny stands, in awe, of what I just did. 

Rushing over to Baz (Who now had his hands on his knees and was staring at the ground), I put a hand on his back. 

“Are you okay?” I ask. He doesn’t respond. 

Holding his shoulders and hoisting him up to look at me, I look at his face. He looks pale, more-so than before. The smile immediately falls from my face.

“Baz?” I tilt my head to the side. He looks at me in the eyes.

“-Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again” He mumbles. 

“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights” I say. He shakes his head slowly.

“-Mm not. It’s just motion sickness” He shakes his head again, and stands up straight.

“-But I’m fine now” He mutters. Nodding, I look at Penny. She’s looking at the inner wall, probably trying to figure out where the Mage hid whatever he did.  
“Where do you think it is?” I ask. As I walk over to her, she squints her eyes. 

“I don’t know. We should take a boat and look along the wall” She notions towards the boats. I look over at Baz again. 

“Are you fine with getting in a boat?” I ask. He nods. 

“I haven’t fed in a while either, so eating the merwolves will be fine” He says. I completely forgot that he had to feed. 

“Okay, that’s good. Well?” I wave my hand at the boat.

“Are you ready?” I smile. They both nod.

“Then let’s go” I hop into the nearest boat. They follow me inside, and Penny starts to steer it. We glide across the smooth water, looking for any signs along the wall. We go closer to the wall, and start looking at it more closely. 

Continuing to follow the wall around Watford, we look for any indentations of any sort, letters, numbers, anything. 

About halfway through our trip around the wall, we find something.

“Stop!” Baz shouts to Penny. She stops the boat. Baz points to a certain stone in the wall, and we both look. We are on the East side of the wall, near the Hills Beyond. It would make sense for the Mage to put something along the wall here, as the only person that was around here permanently was Ebb. I was one of the only students who actually came down to this side of Watford.

The sign on the rock is a swirl, with a crescent moon like pattern in the midst of the swirl. 

“Do you think this is it?” Penny asks. Baz shrugs. I reach over the side of the boat, to try and trace the shape. But as I reach my hand across the boat, a merwolf jumps out of the water.

Baz instantly pulls me backwards, and I end up falling on top of him. 

“Aleister Crowley, Snow! You could’ve been killed!” Baz sits up, and helps me up. 

“It’s GUARDED. We KNEW that. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Baz’s eyes are wide with fear.

“Well, I guess that proves that this is it” Penny states casually. 

“YOU AREN’T WORRIED THAT SNOW WAS ALMOST JUST KILLED?!” Baz exclaims. 

“Simon, Baz” I correct. He puts a hand on his forehead.

“-Simon could’ve been killed!” He yells. Penny looks at the wall again. 

“Yes, I saw. What I’m saying is that now we know this is it. All we need to do is somehow kill that merwolf” She looks down at the water.

“Or merwolvES” She looks back at us. Looking over the side of the boat, I see that due to me alerting the one merwolf, several others have arrived to protect the wall. 

Baz looks like he’s about to throw up. Again. 

“Can you drink all of these?” I ask. He shrugs.

“I mean, I could try. That’s a lot of blood” He looks at Penny.

“But we need someone to draw them out. They aren’t going to come after me, they know that I can kill them” He looks back at me.

“Simon could do what he did before, put his hand near the stone, and they’ll jump up. You, Baz, could grab one at a time and drink them” Penny proposes. 

Baz sighs. 

“Sounds good to me” I say, crawling to the other end of the boat nearest to the stone. Baz follows me. Penny stands on the opposite end of the boat, to keep balance of some sort. 

“Ready?” I ask. Baz nods. As I reach my hand towards the stone, all hell breaks loose. About three different merwolves jump up at the same time, ready to bite my arm off. Baz immediately pushes me back, making me fall onto my back. He grabs one of the merwolves, and the merwolf immediately fights back. It thrashes in his hand, trying to get away. At the same time, it’s trying to bite Baz. The boat immediately rocks forwards, due to the immense amount of weight on Baz’s end compared to the weight on me and Penny’s end. 

Clinging to the top of the boat, me and Penny try not to fall down to the bottom and/or tip the boat over completely. Both of those options would kill us all. Baz is at the other end of the boat, still wrestling the merwolf. Finally, Baz sinks his fangs into the side, causing the merwolf to go limp. 

Baz drains the merwolf, as quickly as he can. When he’s done, he throws the dead merwolf in the water and wipes his sleeve across his mouth. And as if the merwolves could sense the death of their fellow pack-member, they all jump out towards the boat again. Penny and I shout, and Baz lunges for the nearest one.

He drains them all as quickly as possible, tossing them dead into the water one after one. 

The boat rocks, the boat practically on its side. Merwolves keep jumping out of the water, lunging towards us three.

One merwolf dives towards me, and I scream. Having no magic, there’s not much I can do but hope for the best. Hearing me scream, Baz dives over to our side, rocking the boat over to the other side, and grabs the merwolf by the neck. He pushes me and Penny back, and continues to drain them.

One after one, Baz drains the merwolves. The boat keeps rocking, and I’m afraid that it’ll start collecting water and tip over; giving our lives to the mercy of the merwolves. 

Another merwolf jumps at me, and Baz dives over again to save me. Penny is frantically casting spells to help him, but they don’t seem to be working. She starts casting them on the baot, trying to get it to settle. But with all of the extra and uneven weight added to the boat, it doesn’t seem like it’ll help.

As the boat rocks closer towards the design on the rock, I reach out to trace it. Stretching my arm as far as I can, I touch the stone. Looking behind me, I see Baz draining one merwolf, while holding a separate one in his other hand. Penny is staring at me with wide eyes, all while casting more spells. 

I look back at the stone, and frantically trace it. 

“Come on, work! WORK!” I yell as I continue to run my fingers over the pattern. Another merwolf jumps out at me, and I hit it in the face with my wing and stab it in the eye with my tail. 

“WORK, GOD DAMN IT!” I scream. Merwolves are jumping around the entire boat, trying to kill us all. Baz looks like he’s about to throw up blood, and Penny looks like she’s about to pass out. 

I place my entire hand flat on the stone, hoping for something to happen. I’m about to fall out of the boat, I’m reaching out over the edge of it. 

As if my hand itself caused it to happen, our entire boat became submerged into the water. We were surrounded by a bubble, and now we could see the merwolves crystal clear. They were clawing at the bubble trying to get in, but the bubble wouldn’t break. The stones on the wall quickly pulled apart, revealing a hole in the wall for our boat to fit through. Our boat peacefully floated into the gaping hole, and then it fell to the ground with a thud. The wall immediately closed up, leaving us inside and protected from the merwolves. 

We are in a dimly lit hallway, the small source of light coming from several small torches lining the wall. There was moss growing up the walls in-between stones, and it smelled faintly of mildew. 

Looking back at Penny and Baz, I exhale loudly. We were all still collapsed inside of the boat, unwilling to move. 

“Are you guys okay?” I gasp out. Penny looks at me and nods slowly, her eyes wide and her face pale. Baz doesn’t respond.

He leans over the side of the boat, and vomits. He throws up blood, a lot of it. Rushing over to his side of the boat, I hold onto his back. Grabbing his hair and holding it behind his head, I look up at the wall as he vomits. Rubbing his back, I try to calm him down. 

“Thank you. You saved us both” I say quietly. My only response was another gagging noise. 

“I love you, thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough” I continue. I don’t know what else to say.

“I love you, okay? You saved me” I rub circles into his back.

“That f*cking sucked” He says shakily as he turns towards me and curls into my side. His entire shirt and mouth is covered in regurgitated blood, and it gets all over my shirt. Ignoring it, I look down the hall. 

There was one door, at the end. There was only one problem. The door didn’t have a handle, or any way of opening it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter!


	12. Walls & Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! This fan fiction will be ending soon, I'm sorry! SO much happens in this chapter though, and I hope you like it. There will be about two or three more chapters after this one, then this fan fiction will probably be done. 
> 
> I am sorry for uploading so late, but I've been having some family troubles and I've been very stressed lately. I hope that you like it nonetheless, though! Thank you SO MUCH for reading this far!

Baz’s POV

Fighting those merwolves sucked. It absolutely sucked. They just kept coming, one after another. I would drain one, then four others would jump up. Being twice the size of an average wolf, and being able to swim, the merwolves had clear advantages over me. But I had more strength, so I was able to grab them quickly and drain them quickly. 

What scared me most, however, was when they would lunge at Simon and Penny. Particularly Simon (I like Penny, but she can be fairly annoying sometimes). They were constantly jumping at him, and he couldn’t do anything. Penny had magick, so she could defend herself. Whereas Simon had nothing except his wings and tail to defend himself. I couldn’t bear losing Simon, so I would lunge over the side of the boat and protect him. I didn’t care if my stomach was full, or if I was about to throw up everything that I had inside of me. I killed all of the ones threatening Simon, and that’s all that mattered. And now we were safe.

On average, I drained probably around 27 merwolves. That was WAY too much blood. So when we got inside of this dark (and terribly lit) hallway, I threw everything up. My entire body was filled with blood, blood that I didn’t even particularly like. So now it’s on the floor, my mouth, my shirt, Simon’s shirt, and who knows where else it went. 

I’m currently curled up against Simon, my body physically begging me to sleep. I have no energy left, I gave it all to fighting the merwolves. I could barely hear what Simon was saying, and I felt vulnerable. Of all times to feel vulnerable and ruin my ego, this is one of the worst. I’m covered in blood, and clinging to my boyfriend as if there was nothing else left for me in this world. And his best friend is watching us, with her mouth open. 

I feel like a child, clinging to their mother begging them not to go. I feel stupid. And Simon is murmuring some random sh*t in my ear, but I don’t have the energy to listen. 

He stands up, causing me to fall against the wooden floor of the boat. Penny stands up as well, and they both stare down at me.

“Are you coming?” She asks. I breathe in. Standing up slowly, I climb out of the boat. Simon grabs my arm, steadying me. 

“Are you okay?” Simon asks. I nod slowly.

“Too much blood” I mutter. At least I won’t need to feed anytime soon.

We walk down the poorly-lit hallway in silence. Well, at least silence from me and Penny. Simon’s still blabbering on about random things in my ear, most likely things concerning my health. I love that he cares, but when I say I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m not a woman. I mean what I mean.

Smelling the hallway, I wince. It definitely doesn’t smell good, especially when you can smell EVERYTHING. It smells like mildew, but I can also smell all of the mosses, something that smells like rat sh*t, Simon, Penny, and me. Neither Simon or I smell good. We both smell like regurgitated blood, courtesy of my mouth. 

When we reach the door at the end of the hallway, Simon knocks. 

“Crowley, Simon! Why in the world are you knocking?!” I raise my eyebrows.

“I don’t know… how do we know there’s no one in there?” He turns around to face me. Penny laughs. I simply stare, dumbfounded.

“There’s no door handle, Simon. How would anyone get in if there’s not a handle?” I question. He rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know, okay?! It was just an idea” He turns back towards the door. Penny bites her lip.

“Simon-” She looks at him.

“Yeah?” He responds.

“How did you open that wall?” She asks. Simon looks at the floor.

“-I don’t know. I started tracing the pattern, but that didn’t work. Then I started getting really worked up and I just laid my entire hand over the stone” He looks down at his hand.

“Your hand? Wha-” She starts. I cut her off before she can finish.

“Maybe his magick?” I suggest. Simon immediately swerves around to look at me.

“Baz-” Simon’s voice cracks. He’s still sensitive to any mention of his past magick. Clearly. Him simply coming BACK to Watford is a big accomplishment.

“Crowley, Simon…… I didn’t mean it like that. I meant what about your past magick? Maybe a little is still in you-” I grab his hand, and start rubbing circles into it, trying to calm him down. For some reason, that seems to work.

“There’s nothing. I gave it all away. If it was there, I would feel it” He looks down at the floor.

“Simon, maybe Baz’s right. What if you still have a small amount of magick, just enough to open that wall?” She proposes. He shrugs.

“I’m telling you, it’s all gone. I poured it all out” He winces, probably at small recollections of what happened that night. Continuing to rub circles into his hand, I sigh.

“But what if, Simon, you had magick still? I mean, to be fair, you still have your dragon wings and tail” Penny states.

“Penny” Simon sighs. 

“Anyways, the door-” I say, trying to change the subject.

“Simon, stop whining, and try putting your hand on the mark where the doorknob would be” Penny commands. Simon’s mouth falls open, but he does what she says. He walked over to the door, and I follow. 

Looking at the door more closely, I notice what Penny was talking about. There was a small rectangular indentation, marking where a doorknob might have been previously. There wasn’t any hole there, just a faint mark. 

Simon places his hand over the indentation, and we wait. Nothing happens. 

“Try fitting your ENTIRE hand on the indent” I suggest. 

“My hand is too big!” Simon argues. 

“Just TRY” I beg. He squishes his hand, to try and fill the entire mark. 

Penny walks over and stands next to me, staring at Simon. 

“Come on, Simon” Penny urges. Simon looks annoyed. 

“What do you want me to do, Penny? It’s not like I can magickall-” The door makes a cracking noise, cutting Simon off in the middle of his sentence. 

“SIMON, YOU DID IT!” Penny squeals. I look over at him in shock. He looks like he’s just as shocked as I am.

“What DID I do?!” His mouth falls open. The door is sliding inside of the wall on the other side, opening slowly. Penny immediately tries to peek inside, trying to figure out what’s inside. 

“GO FASTER!” Penny urges at the wall, eager to get in. 

 

“Slow down, Bunce. The wall’s not closing anytime soon” I smirk.

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT, BAZ” Penny exclaims. I just laugh. I look over at Simon. His hands are by his side, and he too is trying to see inside of the room. 

OoO

After a few excruciating (According to Penny) seconds, the door finally opened enough to let us slip inside. 

Penny immediately rushed inside, but stopped when she got to the middle of the room. Me and Simon followed, and stopped as well when we saw what was inside. 

Clearly no one had been in here in ages. There was dust everywhere, moss growing in between every stone, there was puddles of water from drips on the ceiling, and there was a rat scurrying along the back wall. The room (Just like the hallway) is only lit by one dim torch hanging on the wall. 

The room looks like a small nursery. Or, what used to be a nursery. There was a small crib on one wall, with a small mix of kids toys on the floor next to it. On the same wall, just a further bit down, is a shelf. On the shelfs are bottles of expired baby food, books, random loose pages/pieces of paper, random trinkets, and other random things. 

On the opposite wall, is a small bed. There’s a nightstand, with a lamp sitting on top of it. Beside the bed, there’s a desk, covered in books, and papers. 

Against the back wall facing us, is a chest/box. Next to the box on the ground, there’s a picture frame that looks to be shattered. 

“What is this?” Simon says quietly. 

“Good question” I say, looking around at the things.

“It’s a room. Did the Mage…. Live here?” Penny questions. All of us are still staring at the things in the room. Penny is the first one to move around. She walks towards the crib, and looks inside. Blowing over the surface of the crib, a cloud of dust rises into the air. 

“That would mean the Mage had a child. Lucy was pregnant-” Penny stops.

“It WAS the Mage’s child!” Penny exclaims, turning towards us.

“I was right! The Mage WAS the father of Lucy’s child, and Lucy was in fact pregnant!” She smiles. 

“Well, we don’t know that for a fac-” I start.

“Baz. Look around will you? The section in Lucy’s diary said the MAGE came down here. He hid stuff in here-” She pauses, then gasps.

“What if Lucy didn’t run away?! What if she was here, the whole time?!” Penny’s mouth falls open.

“We don’t know if Lucy ever came down here” I shrug. Simon is silently, but looks deep in thought. 

“BAZ. There’s a CRIB. KIDS TOYS. A BED. FOR TWO PEOPLE. A DESK. WHAT OTHER EVIDENCE DO YOU NEED?!” She practically screams. I don’t have anything to say. I scoff. For once, I’m speechless. 

“Who was their child, then?” Simon asks quietly.

“I don’t know….” Penny says quietly. 

“Let’s start looking around” I suggest. They both nod. Penny stays near the cradle and baby things, Simon goes over to the bookshelf, and I go over to the bed/desk. 

Sifting through the papers on the desk, I don’t find anything particular. The room is quiet, all three of us sifting through different things. 

The room is quiet, as I said, until a thud sounds through the room a couple minutes into our search. I turn around, to see Simon on his knees, on the ground, clutching papers to his chest. Immediately rushing over to him, I crouch down next to him.

“Simon? What’s wrong?” I ask quietly. Penny immediately is by his side a well. Simon looks up at us both, and my heart immediately stops. His face is drenched in tears, his eyes pouring waterfalls down his cheeks. He lets out a sob, then shoves the papers into my hands. 

After scanning the papers over for a few seconds, I gasp. 

Simon’s name was all over them. And the handwriting on the pages belonged to none other than one woman, named Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, like I said, I hope you liked it!! I should be uploading soon. It would mean the world to me if you could share this fan fiction with other people. Thanks for reading! <3


	13. Screaming & Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~IMPORTANT~ Here's chapter 13. I know that this wasn't a very good chapter, and to be honest, it was a pretty crappy ending. But, it was the best I could think of, haha. I didn't want this to go on too long, and for me to just be rambling on and on for the rest of it, so I decided to just end it here. There is ONE more chapter after this, however. And it's not in Simon, Penny, OR Baz's POV. It's in someone else's POV. I hope that you liked this fanfiction. 
> 
> ~IMPORTANT~ One other thing. So, the first five chapters are very random and have no correlation to the story whatsoever. The story really picks up on chapter 6, with Professor Bunce as the POV. I was thinking of getting rid/deleting chapters 1-5, just to clear it up. What do you think? I think getting rid of those chapters would make it move more smoothly, but at the same time there would be less chapters and less words. Please tell me by commenting whether you think I should keep them or not. Thanks so much!

Simon’s POV

I doubt that I’ll ever get up from the floor. I was heartbroken, broken simply from the truth. Those pages that I found, on the bookshelf, belonged to Lucy’s journal. They were the pages we were looking for, the ones that were ripped out of the back of the book. The ones that didn’t give us an explanation to the ‘mysterious ending’ of Lucy and her child. 

And now we knew. Now we knew, exactly, who the child was. The child was me. I was the child. I was the child of Lucy and the Mage. I was the child that was mentioned all throughout her journal, the child she cared SO deeply about. The child her and the Mage created. 

The child that was ME. 

I don’t know what to think. I really don’t. I’ve never been good with words, that’s nothing new. But this time, I had NO words. Yet at the same time, I had ALL of the words. I had so many words, but no way of saying them.  
I wanted to scream, out of rage, out of sorrow, out of heartbreak. I wanted to scream, scream until my throat gave out. So that’s exactly what I did. 

I screamed, screamed as loud as I could. I let it all out, just let it all go. 

Baz immediately pulled me into him, and let me scream and cry into him. He handed Penny the pages, letting her read them. 

So I continued to scream, scream until I couldn’t feel my throat. Until I was numb. 

Penny was confused as to why I was screaming, at first. But after she read the pages, she simply wrapped herself around me and hugged me and Baz.

My throat has gone numb by now. Now, I’m just sobbing. I’m sobbing into Baz’s shirt, probably ruining it by staining it with my tears. 

After what feels like a while, Penny stands up from our three-person hug. I turn around in Baz’s lap to stare at her. Baz hugs me from behind, and slowly kissed my neck, probably in attempt to calm me down. 

Penny takes the journal out of her pocket, and pouts the pages in the places where they belonged. Leaning my head onto Baz’s shoulder, I continue watching her. 

Tears are silently falling down my face now, and the same single thought rings through my brain on repeat. 

I killed my father. 

I killed my father. I killed him. He was a father figure to me already, but now that I knew he was my ACTUAL father, it burned. It burned a hole, straight through me. It’s all I could think about. Or feel, for that matter. 

I close my eyes. 

I don’t want to function, at least not right now. 

Baz is tense behind/beneath me. He is holding me tighter now, and is placing loving kisses on my neck one after the other. 

Looking back at Penny, I see her re-reading the entire journal. 

“Simon….” Penny looks at me. I squint my eyes.

“What?” I croak out, my throat hurting due to all of my screaming.

“Should we leave?” She asks carefully, trying not to hurt me. I nod.

“Can we-” I look around the room.

“-Take these things with us?” I ask quietly. Penny nods, and chants a spell which causes every single item in the room to fly into a box, which she must have spelled here. 

I start to stand up, but Baz pulls me down. 

“Baz?” I ask, voice hoarse. 

“I’m carrying you” He says seriously, clearly not letting me argue against him. I try anyways.

“But you’re sick. You threw up-” I start. He pulls me into his arms. 

“I’m better now. I didn’t throw up all the blood; the blood left over is still giving me energy” He states. I shake my head. 

“But I can walk mysel-” I say, but before I finish, Baz stands up, with me in his arms. It’s clear that he’s struggling, and that he’s weak, but it’s also clear that he won’t let me walk. Giving up, I collapse into his arms. 

He carries me, Penny trailing behind us. We get in the boat, and the wall moves apart for our boat to rise to the surface. 

When we reach the surface, Penny guides our boat back to the drawbridge. The whole time I’m laying on Baz, my head in his lap and my legs resting on the wood. When we reach the dock, he carries me out. 

OoO

I don’t remember much else after that. I blacked out. All I know now, is that now I’m in my bed, with Baz sitting upright next to me in bed, talking to someone. I’m in pajamas, which means Baz must have changed my clothes. Which is good, I didn’t want our blood-stained clothes staining our white sheets. Speaking of blood, I look at Baz’s face. He’s showered, that much is clear. There’s no more blood-vomit stains around his mouth, and his body seems clean. I’m clean too, my body no longer sweaty and disgusting. He must have bathed us both, or something.  
I must have been REALLY out of it. 

I don’t know how long I was asleep, either. From what it feels like, I’ve been asleep for a LONG time. 

Tucking my head slowly back into Baz’s side, careful not to alert him that I’m awake, I listen. 

“-Lucy must have lived down there while she was pregnant. While the Mage was running Watford. She must have taken care of….Simon….. Down there while he was working. He probably slept down there with her at night and took care of her, which would explain why his desk was so messy-” I hear Penny say quietly to Baz. 

“-And from what she said in the last page of the journal, she was about to give birth” She continues quietly.

“Which leads me to believe she died in childbirth” Penny says, practically a whisper. 

“And I’m guessing that Davy put Simon in foster care because he couldn’t take care of him well enough, or because he didn’t want him finding out what happened to Lucy” She continues.

“That makes sense. Where did you put all of the things from the room?” I hear Baz quietly ask. I don’t hear her respond, which means she probably pointed somewhere. 

“Okay. I don’t think we should look through them, just yet. We should give Simon time to heal” Baz says, his voice cracking a little in the end.

“Mhm. I don’t know what to do with him” Penny says, her voice sounding muffled. She must be crying. 

“I’ll deal with it. I’ll help him through it, we both will. He’ll be okay” Baz says confidently. 

“......Yeah. You know what, Baz? For as much as I say you’re terrible, you really aren’t that bad” Penny says. I hear Baz softly laugh.

“Thanks. You too, Bunce” He responds, before sliding back down into the covers to cuddle me. 

It all makes sense now. What happened with Lucy, the Mage, and me. Their child. It burns, it really does. It’s a brand new hole, that’s opened up inside of me. But it makes sense, it really does. All the puzzle pieces are in place now.

Lucy never ran away to another country. She was here, the whole time. She never wanted to leave me, and neither did the Mage. Or Davy. I still don’t know what to call him. They both loved me, and that’s all that matters. They didn’t CHOOSE to leave me. 

I just forced them to leave me, as I was what killed them both. 

But with all that’s happened, I believe Baz and Penny. I believe them, that they’ll help me. That we’ll make it through this. I know that I’ll never fully heal. But with them by my side, I’m sure that I can get SOMEWHERE close to healed. 

“Baz?” I ask quietly into his side. I immediately feel Baz tense up. 

“Simon?! Were you awake? Did you hear all of th-” He starts.

“I’m the Rosebud Child” I cut him off. I don’t want to think about what happened, at least not right now I don’t. But at the same time, that’s all I want to think about. 

“Yes, you are. But you’re also the chosen one, the child of two incredible magicians, and the best boyfriend in the world” He murmurs before kissing me on the forehead and sliding down further to wrap me in an embrace, letting me know that he’ll be there for me. 

That he won’t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter. As I said before this was NOT one of my best chapters, and it just so happened to be one of the last ones. I hope you liked it though, and liked it nonetheless. Chapter 14 (The last chapter) will be posted soon. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (This is a repeat of the note at the beginning)  
> ~IMPORTANT~ One other thing. So, the first five chapters are very random and have no correlation to the story whatsoever. The story really picks up on chapter 6, with Professor Bunce as the POV. I was thinking of getting rid/deleting chapters 1-5, just to clear it up. What do you think? I think getting rid of those chapters would make it move more smoothly, but at the same time there would be less chapters and less words. Please tell me by commenting whether you think I should keep them or not. Thanks so much!


	14. Rosebuds & Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! This is the end! This fan fiction has been successful of sorts (I guess), and I'm really glad that people are reading it. 
> 
> So, thanks to everyone who read this far!

Chapter Fourteen - Lucy’s POV

Page 98 - “Davy came up to me yesterday. He said that WE would make the Mage. So we did. We created the Greatest Mage, as Davy calls it. He said that he would fulfill the prophecy, that he would save our magickal world. Our child. Our wonderful, beautiful, child.” 

Page 106 - “I’ve never been pregnant before, but I know that this isn’t a normal pregnancy. I feel a buzz constantly, from my fingers to my toes. You are everywhere, you are everyTHING. You make me feel busy, bright, and full of life. I feel you humming, humming with magick. Me and Davy both know that you are powerful, and you haven’t even been born yet. I think that Davy was right about the prophecy, about you being the Greatest Mage. You’re powerful, and I have no doubt that you will become powerful, more powerful than the two of us combined. I know that you’ll probably never find this journal, but I figured that it would be nice to write. Just so if you do find it, you’ll understand. You’ll understand that you are SPECIAL.”

 

Page 110 - “I’m getting tired, that’s for sure. I haven’t been able to do the things I’ve normally been able to do in the past. Today, I went for a walk in the fields of flowers, just to get some fresh air, and I had to turn back halfway through. This pregnancy is tiring, and it’s definitely going to get worse. I’m getting bigger by the day-”

Page 112 - “We decided on the baby’s name today. I decided on the name. Simon. Simon Snow. Davy was confused as to why I gave him such a silly name at first, but when I explained he agreed with me. Simon is a wise name, a strong name. The name of a Mage, or the greatest one ever to face the World of Mages to be exact. As for his middle name, well, that’s a different story. I feel like everyone should have a silly middle name (Mine is Winifred), and I absolutely adore snow. Snow, as in the noun. The stuff that falls from the sky. As much as I love summer, I am always bewildered with snow in the winter. I love it. So, I decided on Snow as his middle name. Why not? I asked Davy. He laughed. I thought it was cute, so it stuck. Simon Snow.”

Page 117 - “Davy told me about his hiding place under the wall inside of Watford again today. He’s taking me there, soon. He said that I could stay there, close to him. We both would be able to live closer together, and he could work at the same time. I was worried about not being able to take all of the things for the baby, but he said that it would all fit. And I believe him, I guess. But you never know with Davy.”

Page 120 - “Davy moved us into Watford today. In his ‘secret room’. He was right about it being secret, that’s for sure. Only powerful magicians, powerful enough to kill or move several merwolves, and any family member with our bloodline, could get in. Vampires could get in too, somehow. Probably by killing the merwolves. The room that he’s having us stay in isn’t the biggest, or nicest, to be fair. It’s fairly small, and it’s very poorly lit, but I can manage. I’ve already started cleaning a lot. Davy also helped me decorate the room with our stuff today, making it seem more home-like. Simon’s crib is all set up, and I couldn’t be more excited. As much as I dislike this small room, I’m starting to feel like I can call it home.”

Page 162 - “I’m almost ready to give birth. Davy says we need to do some sort of ‘ritual’ or ‘ceremony’ of some sort, for Simon to be born. I don’t understand, but Davy assured me that I would be fine. And I trust him, I do. I’m excited to give birth, I really am. I’m excited to hold him. Love him. Speak to him. Smile at him. Kiss him. Do EVERYTHING with him.”

Page 163 - “I’m giving birth today. On solstice. I’m about to leave for the ritual, to give birth to him FINALLY. I’m ready, more than ready actually. I’ve BEEN ready for ages. It’s funny, actually, how this journal went compared to my pregnancy, This journal is about to end, there’s only a few blank pages after this. So, I’m dedicating this chapter to you, Simon. If you ever find this. Or let alone read it. So, here it is. I love you, so much. I know that you’ll hear me say it every day every day you live, because I’ll never leave your side. I’ll be there for you, through everything. I promise. I love you so much, Simon. I can’t say it enough. I love you, more than you could imagine. I’m so excited to meet you, Simon. Simon Snow, my Rosebud Boy (That’s what I’ll be calling you, for the rest of your life. So get used to it).”

Page 164 - “Hi, Mom. It’s Simon. I’m not very good with words. So, if this sucks, I’m sorry. I just have a few things to say. Well, a lot, really. I have so many things I never got to tell you. So many things I regret knowing. But now that I know that you are my mother, let me start off at the beginning. The beginning of everything that you missed. When I was born, Davy put me through several foster homes every year. I didn’t even KNOW Davy at the time, I just knew that someone was responsible for me moving foster homes every year. I never had the chance to make friends either, in those foster homes. I moved through them too much. I look like you, by the way, from looking at pictures that I found in the room you lived in underneath Watford. I have your blonde hair, and it’s curly. I have blue eyes, and I’m tall. I’m covered in freckles, like you, and I’m tall, like Davy. I know that there’s really no point in telling you this because you can’t see me, but I figured that I’d write it anyways. See, now I’m rambling (I told you I’m terrible with words). But anyways, when I turned 11, Davy finally introduced himself to me. He didn’t tell me he was my father. He never did. He took me to Watford, however, and I learned magick. I met Penny, my best friend. She was really one of the only ones who would wasn’t afraid of me. And I also met my roommate, Baz. The Crucible drew us together. All through our years of Watford, there was this thing called the ‘humdrum’. If I explained it too deeply, I would probably use up the few remaining pages entirely in here, so I’ll keep it short. He drained some areas of the World of Mages of magick, making them dead spots. In my last year at Watford, Penny, Baz, and I ended up killing him. Or, I killed him. I ended up losing my magick in the process. I also ended up killing Davy. I’m sorry. But in the end I ended up falling in love with Baz, my roommate. I hope you don’t mind that I fell in love with a boy. But I love him, and I can’t change that. I live with Penny now, in an apartment. I think you would like to know that I am doing well in college, and my studies, as well. I found your journal, a couple of weeks ago. I found your old room too, which is how I’m writing this. I didn’t think about writing in here, in the beginning. But my psychiatrist suggested that I do. So I am. Even though I’m crap at words. Clearly. But yeah, that’s what you missed. And I’m sorry for making you miss it. I’ve always been bad luck, and I’m sorry for ending your life. I’m sorry for killing both you and Davy. I hope that you forgive me, mom, I’m sorry. I know that you’re gone and I can’t see you, ever. I just hope that you will forgive me. I love you, and I wish that I could have met you. Love, Simon (Your Rosebud Boy).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you liked that chapter! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
